Light Blue Waves
by cocoalove
Summary: She was the beautiful flower, perfect and untouchable. And he was like the ocean, loud, dangerous, and unstoppable. (Moreinside) AU Tsubaki/B*S some BS*/Patty and So/Ma
1. Chapter 1

**Light _Blue_ Wave**  
**AU**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
__ (Kind of based off the manga Oberaru Knife. I don't own that either!)_  


_Summary: Tsubaki is the picture perfect teenager. Happy, popular, a well-known model. But when her family gets up and moves to the country side she begins to fall into a deep depression. As she slowly falls apart, she meets a young happy-go-lucky boy from the hill above her house. He saves her life, and then brings it crashing down. _

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOT  
HELLO. I ****wanted to give you all a quick heads up  
****I don't normally write Black Star focused fics, for a good reason.  
****So Black Star and Tsubaki will be a little OOC, but it will work I promise.  
****For now this fic is rated T but that may change.  
****There will be some graphic language and violence and death and... stuff.  
****Just a warning for all of you!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I didn't like the country side. It was dirty and smelt weird; and had a feeling of complete loneliness and separation from the outside world. I was all about the outside world, it was my life, my career. But there I was, pulled away from it as if it was nothing. My whole world picked up and moved for the sake of someone else's wishes. I wanted to be back in the city again, with the constant traffic, the bright lights, and the sea of concrete that never smelt like fish.

We drove by the ocean on the way to our new home, my mom, dad, brother, and me. I was leaning against the window looking out at the scenery. I would love to take photos here, photos of the calmness. I just wasn't sure I could live in that calmness... all the time. My mother slowed down as we rounded a bend. My father, who was in the passenger seat spoke up, "It's lovely isn't it?" He asked with a wide smile. He turned to look back at Masamune and I. "Don't you kids like it?" He asked looking back and forth at us.

Masamune shrugged then returned to his phone. I smiled sweetly, "It's wonderful here." It was a lie. My dad smiled big and put his hand on my head. "You're a great kid you know that?" He said not wanting me to actually answer. He pet my head then turned back around saying 'oohs' and 'ahhs' when the scenery was too much for him to handle.

We pulled onto a large mountainous road and made our way into the forest. Not only were we in the country side, miles from any REAL civilization, but we were moving into a home at the bottom of a huge mountain in the woods. The trees passed us quickly. The canopies blocked any light that may come into the forest, the road was dark and I refrained from looking out my window.

When I finally gave into my urge to look, I turned my head and saw a quick flash of blue. I jumped from my seat and looked behind the car into the woods but it was gone. "What's wrong?" My mother asked. I turned to look at her in the rear view mirror. "Nothing," I said smiling before returning to my seat. My brother tsked from beside me, "You're probably seeing things and you don't want to tell us. You do know that these woods are haunted right?" He said with a sly grin. I backed away from him, "Don't say that!" I barked turning to look away.

Masamune chuckled from beside me, "You're such a wimp." He shook his head and again returned to his cell phone. I wanted to chuck it out into the woods and see how much he'd like going in after it. We turned on a gravel road that lead to the end of the forest. The sunlight was almost too much to bare as we pulled to a stop in front of a large old-fashioned Japanese home.

My mother gasped, "It's lovely!" She quickly unbuckled and leaped out of the car. My father wasn't far behind her. "Wow!" I heard him say loudly. With a sigh I pulled myself out of the car, Masamune grinning beside me. "You're starting to sound like a bitter old woman, Tsubaki, with all that sighing you're doing." I sent him a quick glare before closing the car door.

"What do you think Tsubaki?" My mother asked coming up to me and putting her hand around my shoulder. I looked at the house with my head tilted. It was nice, old, rustic, I guess that's nice. I bite my lip as I thought of what to say. My mother shook me. "Don't be shy," she said, "Say it."

"It's old," I blurted out. I regretted it right as it came out. My mother frowned deeply then shook her head. "It needs a little fixing. But wait until you see the inside it's wonderful!" She defended her frown turning into a smile. "You have a nice room with your own bathroom. Not to mention a view of the ocean!" She pulled me along to the side of the house and walked me into the back yard.

We lived on a cliff. I looked over the edge, my legs shaking. It wasn't a far drop, below was clear water and a row of sharp jagged rocks. I would never want to fall off of this cliff, I would surely end up dead. My mom breathed in deep and let out a long sigh, "It's so calming, isn't it Tsubaki sweety?" She let go of my shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Honey when are the movers coming!" She called until her voice was barely audible over the ocean waves. I watched the water for what felt like forever. It was engulfing me. All I wanted was to be down at the shore, all I wanted was to dive right in. "Tsubaki come look inside!" I heard, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked back to my mother who was waving from the back door. I looked longingly at the ocean one last time before walking inside.

The house was stuffy, as if the windows hadn't been opened in years. My dad was doing just that, walking through the house and opening all the windows as he went. "Look at this kitchen!" He called from somewhere inside the home, "It's so modern!"

"What a surprise," My brother said rudely. He shoved past me and into the back yard. I simply glared at his back as he walked away. Why was he such a jerk? I turned around to face my mom who was standing in the frame of the opened sliding door. She had a slight scowl on her face as she said, "Ignore him love, come look at your room it's just down the hall."

I followed her into the hallway and then all the way to the end. The windows in the hall were all opened up and I could see my brother smoking in the back yard. I looked away not wanted to alert my mother on what he was doing. They knew he was a bad kid, they just pretended to ignore it. "Right here," my mom said pointing to an empty room at the end of the hall. I walked passed her and inside. The bathroom was to the left, and right across from the door were a set of windows facing the forest. It seemed dark and menacing, so far away.

"Do you like it? It's big and comfy," She said watching me. I turned around and smiled, "I love it." I lied. She nodded her head, "Good. I'm glad. I was worried you would hate it here. I'm sorry that we just uprooted your whole life, I know you loved modeling." I looked away so she couldn't see the sadness in my face. "No, it's okay. I'm sure I'll grow to love it here."

"Okay honey. I'll have you're father and brother carry your boxes in here for you. Why don't you look around some more." She tapped the door then pulled it closed leaving me alone, finally. I sadly walked to the windows and opened them. The ocean breeze came in along with the smell of pine trees. I breathed it in and closed my eyes. The salty air cleared my lungs and swept through my hair.

Even though I didn't want to move all the way out here, I had to admit that it was beautiful. The air was clear and the trees smelt of pine and wood. I enjoyed the view below the cliff. Maybe I could sneak out and get a view of the water up close and personal. I opened my eyes and jumped. Outside my window in the woods I could see a figure of a boy. Shorter, with bright blue hair. He slowly pulled back into the shadows until he was gone.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands then looked again. I swear that was the same thing I saw in the woods on the way up here. Whatever or who ever it was, I knew one thing, he was breathtaking.

~~~wave~~~~~wave~~~

After a long time of unpacking and setting up my room, I was done. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling, posters, and pictures on the wall, and my cot set up on the floor below the windows. I looked around with satisfaction. It wasn't exactly the room I had back in the city, which was something out of a magazine, but it was good enough for me.

I closed my windows, mid afternoon and walked out of my room. The hallway smelt of dust and I ended up sneezing before I made it half way down the hall. I looked to my mom who was standing above me on a latter. "Just cleaning," She said with a smile, "Where are you off too?" She asked continuing her dusting of the door frame. I sneezed again before answering, "Just for a walk. I finished unpacking. I'll be back later." I began to walk away as she called an okay after me.

There was clanging coming from the kitchen at the end of the hall. I peaked inside to see my dad putting away pots and pans. He paused and leaned over as if he was in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked stepping into the kitchen. He seemed nervous as he turned to look at me. "I'm fine! Just pulled a muscle!" He said over exaggerating as he stretched his body.

I didn't believe him, but I pretended to. "Do you need help?" I asked sweetly. He smiled wide, his dimples creasing. My father was always better when he was happy and when he was smiling. "No thanks, kiddo. Why don't you go for a walk? Explore the terrain?" He said enthusiastically. "That's just what I was about to do," I stated. I turned to leave before looking back, "Be careful." I said with a soft look. My dad smiled sadly, his eyes trying to tell me something I couldn't understand.

"I will kiddo, have fun. I love you," He returned to his boxes and looked away from me. "Love you too," I mumbled so quietly that I'm sure he didn't hear me.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the back room where it lead to the back door. My brother was sitting on the porch with his phone to his ear. "It's shit here babe," He said with a harsh laugh, "I wish you could see the shitty house we are in. It's dank and old fashioned! You'd laugh your ass off!" I rolled my eyes and strolled past him. Masamune and his girlfriend were the rudest people I had ever met. They were always talking about someone or making fun of someone. Most of the time Masamune would talk about me and how much of an annoying brat I was. I always pretended not to hear him when he did that.

I stepped off the porch when Masamune called after me, "Hey sis!" I turned to look back at him. He smirked a grin that I really hated. "If you're going down to the water, don't fall in. The undertoe will suck you in and you'll get lost forever. On second thought why don't you go jump in?" He laughed evilly and I shook my head.

Never was I able to make a decent come back to him. I couldn't even get the courage to flip him off. He continued laughing as I turned around and walked away. To the right of our back yard there was a narrow set of stone stairs. I evaluated the steps before beginning the dangerous treck down. I felt myself sweating as I slowly inched my way down. It was narrow, and I mean really narrow, one slip I would be heading face first into a pile of rocks.

After what seemed like forever I managed to get myself to the rocks below. The sun was beginning to set on the water and the reflection was that of orange and yellow waves. I seemed to lose my breath staring out into the waves. I stepped closer, down onto the small rock pathway that led right into the water. I sat down, using my sweatshirt as a cushion from the rocks. The waves rippled up before me and licked at my feet.

I felt my lips move into a smile, a real genuine smile. It haltered though as a head came popping up on the top of the water. Blue hair, the color of the sea and a childish face. Yet his shoulders were broad and his arms lean with muscle. My eyes nearly popped out as he pulled himself onto the rock across from me. He turned to face me full on. He smiled wide, his eyes showing the same brightness.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. In reality it was only a few moments. I was infatuated with him. His eyes reflected the waves, a deep navy blue. His skin was wet and the water on it shined from the sun setting behind him. He seemed to reflect the water and the sun, as if he was some sort of water god. I felt the water rise and splash my leg I moved back slightly breaking the contact.

"Careful!" He spoke up. His voice was young and childish. Not at all I was expecting from such a well-built boy. "The undertoe is strong, it'll pull you under if you're not careful." He seemed concerned as I slowly scooted back. His smile returned quickly. "It's hard to swim in this water! I do it really well because I've lived here my whole life!" He flexed his arms to show muscles, "See? I'm really strong now!" He laughed full heartedly as if he was the funniest thing in the world.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked leaning forward from his rock to mine. I moved away. "Only when I have something to say," I responded. His smile seemed to fade and turn into a small sad smile. "Well you should talk to me!" he said, "I like when people talk to me!"

"Then what's your name?" I asked placing my hands on my legs. "Black Star!" he yelled, "The Big man!" He laughed loudly and I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He seemed pretty small too me. "Did you come by my house earlier?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a moment before his face lite up. "Did you move into the house on the hill?" He asked pointing to the cliff. I nodded quickly. "I use it as a short cut to the beach! But I saw all the cars and I didn't want you all too think I was a creeper coming into the yard!" He chuckled. This time a much lower laugh then before. It shook me to the core.

"I thought I saw you in the woods," I stated without really thinking, "You're hair is distinct." I pointed towards his head thoughtfully. I had never met someone with blue hair before. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "It's bright isn't it?" he said a light red coming to his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at him, "Yeah, just a bit." Black Star laughed his low laugh again and then stood. His shorts seemed almost dry now and they clung to his hips tightly. I couldn't look away from him, he was just so... perfect.

"What's your name?" He asked looking at me with deep eyes. "Tsubaki," I said, "Like the scentless flower." He didn't seem to understand what that was but he smiled anyway. "The name suits you well," He said examining me thuroughly. "I don't believe you're scentless though," He smiled a toothy grin, "If you were a flower you would smell like..."He looked up while he thought, "Like a bouquet of roses!" He said with triumph. I smiled at him and looked down to the rocks. He was complimenting me, in some weird sort of way.

"Are you going to school around here too?" He asked leaning on his hands. "Yeah," I looked towards the ocean thoughtfully. "I'm going to be enrolled in the high school up the road come fall." He seemed excited suddenly. "I'm going there too! I'll have to introduce you too my friends! So you'll know people when you go there," He said. He seemed embarrassed at his forwardness. I found it adorable. "How old are you Black Star?" I asked looking him over. He was definetly shorter then me. But I had a funny feeling he was older.

"16," He said. "I'm going to be a sophomore. I knew it. "I'm almost 16," I said shyly. He seemed surprised, "Whoa! I would have thought you were older!" We stayed silent for a moment just sitting with each other. It was comfortable. He didn't seem like the type to ever be quiet, but here we were sitting in silence. It began to get darker quickly.

"I'll walk you back!" He said standing. He was busy looking out to the horizon. "It gets really dark and cold when the sun fully sets." He seemed distracted by the sun as he spoke. He continued looking out. I scanned his arm and noticed a white star tattooed on his right side. Around it was a border of what seemed to be scarred flesh, possibly from being burnt. For some reason I couldn't stop myself, I took a step towards him and placed my hand on the star. He flinched away from me but I didn't move.

I allowed my fingers to trace the lifted skin of the star. He stiffened but didn't pull away. He watched me with shadowed eyes as I traced the mark on his arm. the feel of his skin against my finger tips sent my body cold. I paused at the tip of the star. I looked up to him, our faces inches away. I didn't blush or halter. We were frozen for what seemed like forever, my skin against his. He finally spoke in a rough voice, "You should head back." He paused for a moment as he looked into my eyes. His voice came out as a whisper, "You're shaking."

Before he said that I wouldn't have known. But I was visibly shaking. I nodded quickly. I dropped my hand from his arm, unintentionally dragging my fingers against his skin. He shivered against my touch and looked away towards the sea. I turned and began to walk back expecting him to follow me. When I reached the stairs I looked back to see if he was still there. But he was gone, he probably jumped back into the water once again. I ran a hand through my long dark hair then made my way up the stairs.

My father was making his way across the yard when I reached the top. "I was just coming for you Tsubaki!" He said with a smile. "Dinner is ready." He stopped half way across the yard and turned to head inside. I looked one last time to the water before walking back to the house. He had left just as quickly as he had appeared. He may just be a water god after all.

That night I dreamed of Black Star, his white tattoo and the ocean in his deep blue eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done  
I hope you liked that  
It's weird writing a Black Star/Tsubaki fic.  
I actually ship Black Star with Patty and sometimes with Tsubaki. (Mostly Patty). But I do enjoy some Tsubaki/B*S  
If you enjoyed this chapter leave me a review.  
I hope to update this story once a week.  
We will see how that goes.  
-Cocoa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light _Blue_ Wave**  
**AU**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
__ (Kind of based off the manga Oberaru Knife. I don't own that either!)  
_(Also do not own Bright Star by John Keats. It is a beautiful poem look it up!) 

_Summary: Tsubaki is the picture perfect teenager. Happy, popular, a well-known model. But when her family gets up and moves to the country side she begins to fall into a deep depression. As she slowly falls apart, she meets a young happy-go-lucky boy from the hill above her house. He saves her life, and then brings it crashing down. _

**Hello people of Earth  
Here is Chapter 2  
I hope this is satisfactory  
I like this story a lot  
I might end up finishing it before any of my others  
Oops  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been 2 weeks since we have moved into the middle of no where. Summer is at its peak and I am sitting in the back yard under an umbrella with a book in my hand. Masamune was asleep in the living room. When I attempted to move him so I could watch tv he yelled at me and kicked me out. My mom and dad were in the closest town, which is an hour away, picking up food and other supplies that we need for the home.

I had to admit that the home was slowly growing on me. At night it was cool, I kept my windows open and the whistling of the wind gave me a lullaby to fall asleep too. In the morning the sun was just as beautiful on the shore as it was at night. The only thing that bothered me was the lack of noise. The city had been so loud, full of the hustle and bustle of life. In the countryside the loudest noise was a cricket singing somewhere in the woods.

The sun was beating down today. I went to flip a page in my book as it was snatched away from me. I looked up to see a face I had missed for so long. "Black Star?" I asked looking at him with surprise. I hadn't seen him since the day we met on the rocky shore. He looked the same as before, his hair wet from the ocean and sticking to his face, his eyes were wide and full of life.

I didn't realize how much I yearned to see him until he was standing right in front of me. "Books are bo-r-ing, Tsubaki," He sang to me. He flipped through it quickly then snapped it shut. "Hey!" I yelped. "You just lost my page," I puffed my cheeks out and snatched it away from him. He showed his toothy grin and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry."

He sat down in front of me underneath the umbrella. His skin was still dripping wet from the swim. He had on a tank top which was dry compared to his clingy shorts. I pretended to find my spot in the book. "Are you going to read all day?" He asked softly. I looked up at him surprised with the sound of his voice. He suddenly looked so tired. His eyes drooping closed, circles under his eyes. I tilted my head worriedly. "I was planning on it, at least until night fall." I said.

Without thinking I reached my hand out and pushed a piece of blue hair off of his forehead. He wasn't warm, which was good. Swimming in such a strong tide has its tole on your body. I could imagine that he was aching. "Do you want to rest?" I asked looking at his childish face. He nodded quickly and yawned. He leaned towards me, his head falling on the grass beside my thigh. He wrapped his body around mine so that he was touching me at all points. His head against my thigh, his chest against my foot, his stomach against my other leg, and all the way around. It was as if he was a cat curling up beside me.

I'm pretty sure he was asleep before he even hit the ground. His breath was low and even. I smiled at his resting face. I placed my hand in his hair for the second time. He hadn't jumped at my touch like he did the first time I reached out to him. It made me wonder why. Why he was so afraid for me to touch him. I only did it because I wasn't sure that he was even real. His right arm came over my leg suddenly and I blushed. He held on to me as he dreamed.

I returned my thoughts to the book in my hand. It was distracting feeling Black Stars breath against my thigh. I turned red everytime I thought about it. So I pretended he wasn't there. I found my spot quickly and continued reading. It seemed like forever had passed when I finally gave up. I had skimmed atleast 30 pages, my eyes reading and my mind not remembering anything. I huffed lightly and put a dog ear on the page I left off on.

Black Star stirred only slightly before returning to his position against my legs. "Why are you so sleepy?" I asked him in a whisper. "Do you not sleep at night, little god?" I placed my hand over the star on his shoulder. "Black Star," I whispered, "Reminds me of something. A poem." I traced the scar as I remembered the words from the famous John Keats.

"Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And watching..., with eternal lids apart..." I fell silent as I saw his eyes open. He didn't move and he didn't say anything.

I sighed, "I seem to have forgotten the rest." I looked past the umbrella and into the bright blue sky. "You are a bright star, aren't you little god," I said it so softly that it felt as if I was just mouthing it to the world. Black Star didn't stir. I know he is awake. He had opened his eyes when I had looked at him. He had felt me touching his star. I hadn't stopped. My fingers were still pressed against the rough skin of the white star.

"How did you get this?" I asked finally looking down at the wide awake boy beside me. He didn't answer at first. He continued to stare into the abyss for what felt like forever. "I was in a gang once," He said. He was lying. "Funny," I mumbled. I pushed his arm off of my leg. I hated liars more than anything. I hated myself because I was a liar. He didn't smile or laugh or apologize.

"It's fucked up," He said finally looking up at me then. His eyes met mine and it was as if I was under water. My ears filled and were ringing as if I was surrounded by it. My vision was fuzzy, everything around him seemed to dissapear. Everything except for him. "Would you still let me lay with you if you knew the truth?" he asked his hand returning to the skin of my thigh. He traced shapes against it, sending chills up and down me. He broke the eye contact and the feeling of being submerged in the water was gone.

"I'm not sure I understand," I said. I ran my hand down his arm until it reached his tracing fingers. "How could I answer that," I whispered, "If you haven't told me yet."

His fingers laced into mine. He began tracing my knuckles thoughtlessly. "What was that poem?" He asked changing the subject. I looked up at the umbrella sadly. "It was a poem that my friend used to tell me," I said, "Bright Star by John Keats."

"I want to hear it all someday," He said continuing his caressing of my fingers and hand. "If I find it," I said looking down at him, "Then I will tell it to you." His smile brightened and he looked at me happily. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked, "Just down the street! We can meet my friends they are probably at the park now!" He said with a childish grin. It was like we hadn't shared a moment before. As if the intimate conversation had never happened.

I smiled, "I'd love to." I was lying. His smile seemed to change. I couldn't tell how or why. It was as if he knew I was lying. "It may sound kind of lame," He said pulling himself to his feet. "But it will be fun, I promise!" He moved the umbrella from above me and reached out his hand. I slipped mine into his large palm happily. He lifted me to my feet with one arm. I picked up my book as he closed the umbrella. "I need to leave my parents a note," I said taking the umbrella from him. "Come inside."

He followed me into the house slowly. He seemed reluctant as he walked through the back door. The sound of the fan squeaking in the living room and nothing else told me that Masamune was still asleep. Thank goodness. I placed the umbrella beside the door and then walked through the back room and into the kitchen. I noticed that Black Star was still frozen by the back door.

Without a word I stepped back to him and took his hand, pulling him along with me. "This is the kitchen," I said releasing him as we walked in. I pulled out a pen and piece of paper from one of the drawers. He leaned against the counter beside me. It was hard to concentrate on writing when he was looking at me so seriously. "I like your house," He stated. I wrote a quick note on where I was going and that I would be home before sun set. I looked around the kitchen as if I was thinking about it. "It is a nice house," I mumbled. I was lying.

"You lie too much," He said looking at me seriously. "What?" I asked in confusion. "I don't lie," I said. It was a lie. "You're doing it right now," He leaned towards me so that our faces were inches apart. "Your nose is growing, I can see it."

I bit my bottom lip and turned away nearly head butting him. "It's not growing!" I said touching my nose with the tips of my fingers. I scowled at him, "Shouldn't we be going now." I returned the pen to its home in the drawer and headed towards the back door. Black Star was still looking at me before he said, "Right! We should go now!" He followed me out and around the house to the front.

"We can take the road in the woods if you want," He said, "Or we can go on the rocks."

I looked towards the water and felt the odd urge again, to be surrounded by the water. I wasn't sure I trusted myself near the rocky edge, not now atleast. He was sensing my concern as I looked past him. "The woods it is," He said smiling brightly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dark wooded forest. The sun dissapeared and in the darkness it was just Black Star and I.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked looking up at the trees. Black Star was stiff beside me, "Yeah," he mumbled. I didn't press on. It was a quiet walk down the hill. It was a short one as well. Before I knew it we were in the sun light once again. I stopped by the cliff at the end of the road and looked around. I could see my house sitting on the cliff across the way. "It seems to far," I said reaching out to it. Black Star chuckled from beside me. "Everything seems so much smaller when it's put against the large blue sea," he said looking towards the horizon.

We headed up a gravel path, off of the road, which led us away from the beach. I watched Black Star jump over rocks and push his way through the trees like it was his second nature. I wasn't enjoying it, but I wanted to be close to him. I needed to be close to him. I made my way through a bush and walked into Black Star's back almost immediately. "Sorry," I said looking down at him. He seemed entirely annoyed and unhappy. "What is it?" I asked.

I looked past him and to the makeshift park below. There was a basket ball court with two hoops, a swing set beside it, and a jungle gym made of logs next to the swing set. A group of teenagers our age were passing the basketball back and forth on the court. I assumed that they were Black Star's friends. One of them, a white haired boy, noticed us and looked over. "Hey Black Star!" He yelled waving at us. "Come over here and play I need another player on my team." All of the kids looked up then. Black Star flinched as a girl called his name.

"Patty," he mumbled. He looked back at me and sighed. "Maybe we should go back," He said a look of doubt on his face. "Maybe you should turn around cause she's right behind you," I said putting my hands on Black Star's shoulders and twisting him around. The small girl that was just on the court was now jumping up and down in front of us. She was perfect. Small, large boobs, short blond hair. I looked at her in jealousy. I was attractive myself, I assumed I was, I mean I had modeled back in the city. But I wasn't naturally beautiful. Not like this girl before me.

"Hello!" She yelled in a high-pitched sweet voice. She jumped on Black Star and kissed him straight on the lips. I wasn't sure what to do. I had frozen. For some reason it stung worse than any cut or bite or sting. She pulled away and then turned to me, "You must be Tsubaki!" she said with a smile. She hugged me tightly around the waist. She was small and petite and... perfect. I reluctantly hugged her back. "Yes," I said softly, "That's me."

Patty pulled back and smiled brightly. "Black Star told us that you moved into the old house on the cliff!" She chirped, "I'm glad you could come and play with us! Ever play basketball?" She asked. I shook my head and she laughed out loud. "Don't worry, Maka sucks too!" She turned and began to walk back to the court. She grabbed Black Star by the hand and pulled him along with her.

He spared me a glance before I looked away. It was stinging, like a fresh wound.

I walked up to the paved court. There were four other kids standing there. In the center the white-haired boy who had called to Black Star stood. Before him was a thin blond girl who seemed to hold the basket ball as if it were a foreign object. Patty went to a taller version of herself. Only she was slimmer and had long straight hair. Behind this girl was a boy laying on the pavement. He seemed to be sweating to death.

Awkward was one way to put this situation. The slim blond girl came straight up to me and held out the basket ball. "Do you know how to use this thing?" She asked, her eyes were pleading. She pushed the basketball into my hands. I shook my head. "No, I don't," I said looking up at her. She began to laugh giddily. "Good! I'm not alone! My name is Maka," She put out her hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled back. "I'm Tsubaki."

Maka turned to the other kids and yelled, "OKAY! Tsubaki is on my team!" She clapped her hands and looked to the white-haired boy. "See Soul I'm not the only person who doesn't understand basketball. "Good for you, why don't you start a club," Soul said sarcastically. He looked at her so fondly. His red eyes softening and full of an emotion I knew well. A look of love. Maka slapped his arm before coming to my side.

"Everyone this is Tsubaki!" She said pointing at me, "Tsubaki, this is Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid in the back, and well you know Black Star." Our eyes met for a moment. The ocean filling me again. I broke the contact this time. It was too bitter. The salty ocean was too much. I looked to the rest of them and smiled, "Nice to meet you," I said politely. I was lying. I noticed Black Star shift but he didn't say anything. Thank goodness.

"What team do you want to be on?" Patty asked. She was still holding Black Star happily. I waved my hands in rejection, "I'll watch thanks." Patty smiled, "Okay! Then it's me, Black Star, and Soul against, Liz, Maka, and Kid!"

"Why am I on _their_ team!" Liz wailed. "Yeah, none of us know how to play and Kid is about to faint!" Maka said pointing to the half alive boy on the ground. Patty went up to him and kicked him lightly, "Wake up!" He stirred and slowly picked himself up. "It is too hot," he said falling back down. Patty groaned. "Fine! Then Soul can sit out this game, two on two sounds good right?" Patty asked Maka and Liz. They both looked at each other in terror then nodded.

I followed Soul to the bench beside the court. He had Kid hoisted on his back. He placed him on the ground before he sat down. "You can sit," He said patting the spot beside him. "I was going to," I said while puffing my cheeks. He chuckled then turned to the court. "I didn't want to play anyway. If I'm playing I want to play _against_ Black Star. He's good." We both looked at Black Star as they began the match. Maka and Liz stood dumbfounded as Patty and Black Star played around them.

He looked so much larger when he was playing with them. He seemed tall and strong. I felt myself blush as I watched him. Some how I am infatuated with him, simply captivated. Soul looked at me and spoke breaking my train of thought, "How did you meet him?" He asked. I looked over at Soul. "He was at the beach," I said, "He was swimming by the rocks and I was watching the sun set." It sounded so romantic when I put it that way. "He came up for air and sat with me. A strange coincidence."

Soul nodded absently. "I shouldn't tell you this but... you should watch out." I looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's got some baggage," He said looking at me straight in the eye, "Be careful with him and his family. He can fuck you up. They are really..." Soul stopped short and looked away as the game came to a sudden halt. Black Star looked angry as he stormed towards us. "Back off, Soul," He yelled. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up from the bench. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," He bellowed. Black Star began to pull me away from his friends in a rush.

"I'm only looking out for you!" Soul called after us. Black Star didn't listen or stop. He didn't even pay attention as Patty called his name. He tugged me up the hill and to the cliff near the sea. I looked across the water to my small house. He seemed angry and annoyed and he was radiating with energy that was making my skin crawl. "Don't listen to him," He said after he caught his breath. He avoided my eyes as I looked at him.

"What is going on?" I asked in confusion. "Who are you? What is it about you're family." I struggled to get his attention. "Look at me," I said. He didn't. He just continued to dance around my face. "I said look at me!" I grabbed his face with my hands and turned it towards me. I looked into his eyes. The feeling was there, the ocean surrounding us, burying us. We were devoured. The water enclosing around us. When I went to look away I noticed that this was the truth. Some how we had stepped off of the ledge and were slipping into the water. It engulfed me first and then Black Star after me.

The current was as strong as Black Star had warned. It tugged and pulled me away from him. My hands slipping off of his face. My lungs burned. But I enjoyed it. The water, the feeling, the sensation of being surrounded by it, by him. My eyes opened when I felt hands on my chin and neck. Black Star was as blue and swift as the ocean. He pulled my face closer to his. The ocean dragged us lower. He seemed to curse himself as he pulled away.

My lungs were really burning now. I couldn't swim to save my life. Which meant that I had never had to hold my breath for long periods of time. Arms encased me and pulled me upwards at a quick pace. When we broke the surface I gasped for air. Black Star held my face in his hands. "I told you the undertoe was strong," He was smiling. His thumbs rubbing the skin on my cheek. "If you ever fall in again," He whispered his lips so close to mine I could feel them against me, "I will just have to jump in after you."

With that he pulled me from the water and up on the rocks. We sat there for a moment our breath evening out hands gripping each other as tightly as we could.

It was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with him. In love with the little god of the sea.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is long  
I'm actually really tired right now.  
Sunday is Easter, if you celebrate then Happy Easter.  
****I used to but I don't anymore  
I do want to blow up a peep in the microwave though  
I think it would be funny.  
Review if you enjoyed  
or don't  
it would be nice if you did even if you didn't like it.  
Wow, I'm really tired right now.  
Goodnight  
-cocoa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light _Blue_ Wave**  
**AU**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
__ (Kind of based off the manga Oberaru Knife. I don't own that either!)_  


_Summary: Tsubaki is the picture perfect teenager. Happy, popular, a well-known model. But when her family gets up and moves to the country side she begins to fall into a deep depression. As she slowly falls apart, she meets a young happy-go-lucky boy from the hill above her house. He saves her life, and then brings it crashing down. _

**Hello, Hello.  
I wanted to update this sooner but my weekend got the best of me  
I have some reviews to answer.  
Bare with me.  
To RandomReview: I based Black Star after his character in the manga.  
He is generally more relaxed and serious in the manga. I also like the way he's drawn in the manga  
The scar isn't exactly on the star. It was literally burnt into his skin in this. So the scar IS the star. If that makes sense.  
To TheRealOtaku8: Thank you for reviewing the last two chapters! I tried to make Masamune as terrible as I could make him.  
But just wait... he will get worse. muahaha.  
ALSO THANK YOU TO dantheman23 for reviewing.  
Anyway, here is chapter 3  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was beginning to get suspicious of my parents. Everyday for the last 2 and a half weeks they went out. They would say that they were going grocery shopping or that they were going to buy furniture. We had enough furniture and more than enough Groceries. Of course, every time they came back they were empty-handed. "The store didn't have what I was looking for," my mom would say to me, "We are going to try again tomorrow."

For whatever reason they didn't want my brother and I to know the truth as why they kept going out everyday. I was unhappy sitting at home alone. The house was creepy and it made noises when there was no one around. As if it were aching.

Masamune had left this morning with no word on where he was going. I honestly didn't care where he went or what he was doing. He was probably out causing a ruckus. Or maybe he jumped on a train to go visit his stupid girlfriend in the city. I didn't really care, It was none of my business anyway.

It was mid morning and I walked into the kitchen to get a peach. I pulled out the knife from the knife block and cut it into pieces. As I was putting it into a bowl there was a knocking at the door. I looked out the window and to the front yard. There was no one there. I heard the knocking again. Why was someone a the _back_ door.

I left my bowl of fruit on the counter and walked into the back room. I reluctantly pulled open the door and was surprised at who was on the other side. "Maka?" I asked Why was she at my house? I looked her over and realized that she had on a light green yukata. She blushed with embarrassment. "Why are you here?" I asked sharply. It came out ruder than I wanted it to. I felt regret right after I said it.

She didn't seem to notice, or maybe she was pretending not to."I wanted to talk to you," she said. She had a shopping bag in her hand and when she moved pass me to walk in she handed it to me. "This is for you," she said with a shy smile. I tilted my head and opened the bag. A deep blue material with flowers embroidered on it was looking at me. "What is it?" I asked looking at Maka with confusion.

She pulled me further into the house and took the bag. "We have a festival around here every summer." She said as she pulled the smooth material from the bag. When she lifted it out I realized what it was. "A yukata?" I asked looking at her then to the rob like dress.

With a nod Maka forced me into it. A red tie hung around the back of it. She pulled the dress closed and tied it. "I knew it would fit!" She said with a triumphant look. "My mama makes my yukata every year. When I told her about you she decided to make you one too." She looked me up and down with a satisfied grin.

"You will come to the festival won't you?" She asked giving me her best puppy dog look. I shuffled awkwardly. How could I say no? Her mom had spent time and probably a good amount of money to make the yukata for me. I ran my hands over the material. It was really pretty. It reminded me of the ocean filled with red flowers. They looked like Tsubaki flowers.

"Please!" She said putting her hands together as if she was praying, "I know that it was weird the other day, when Soul and Black Star got into that argument. I promise it won't be as awkward. You can really get to know us since Black Star is participating in the show." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "He is?"

Maka smiled as if she knew a secret that she wasn't telling me. "He does it every year. His family started it, actually... they have a lot of history here." She looked around the house thoughtfully. "It's just as pretty inside as outside," she said softly almost like she didn't want me to hear. "Will you tell me more..." I said nervously. I tugged on the rope around the yukata. "Hm?" Maka hummed turning her attention to me. "More about Black Star," I mumbled.

When I looked up her face was bright with a smile. "You should ask him yourself, honestly," she said, "He wouldn't want us to tell you. He doesn't want you to hate him." I went to ask more but Maka silenced me. "Just say yes. Get dressed, let me do your hair and make up and you can ask Black Star yourself." She smiled brightly and I sighed. I couldn't say no, especially since I wanted to see him.

"Fine," I said. I ran into the kitchen grabbed my bowl of peaches and returned to Maka's side. "Come to my room," I said as I turned to go down the hall. We walked into my room and Maka gasped.

"It's lovely," she said with a small laugh, "Very much like you Tsubaki!" I gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

I undid the yukata and removed my clothes pulling it back on quickly. I wasn't embarrassed to change in front of other girls or people in general. It was something I had to get used to when I was modeling. "You're so lucky!" Maka groaned from behind me. I turned to her as she frowned. "What?" I asked. "You have big boobs," she made a hand gesture in front of her chest. "Mine are so small," she whined covering herself.

For the first time in a long time I laughed. Not a big loud laugh like Black Star's, but a real full hearted laugh. Maka smiled sadly, "It is not funny." She stepped forward and tied the yukata for me. She kept the pout on her face as she did so. "I'm glad my pain amuses," She said said. I simply laughed lightly at her annoyance.

After about an hour of pulling and curling my hair was up in a flowing pony-tail. Maka hadn't put as much make up on me as I thought she would. Normally people put a lot of make up on me. When I was modeling they always covered my face with cover up and eyeliner and lip stick. It was as if they were changing my face so that I would be prettier. When Maka only put mascara and lip gloss on me and said I looked pretty I was surprised.

"There," she said stepping back to look at me like I was a piece of art. "Perfect." I turned to look in the mirror. I looked like a real Japanese girl going to a festival. I sighed deeply I was turning into a country girl. Not at all what I thought I would be.

I grabbed the last peach slice from the bowl and ate it as I looked at myself. There was something about the way my reflection looked back at me that didn't feel right. I looked sad. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to be here. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I placed my hands on my cheeks as Black Star had done just three days ago. _'If you ever fall in again, I will just have to jump in after you.'_ My face turned a shade of red in the mirror. When Maka looked up from her phone to look at me I prayed that she wouldn't notice.

"Everyone is meeting us at the shrine in an hour," She said looking over her phone. Soul had probably text her or something reminding her on where to meet them, "It's a bit of a walk maybe we should head out..." She began but was suddenly interrupted by a banging on the door. I looked at Maka confused. She simply shrugged, which meant it couldn't be one of her friends. Good. I sighed loudly and stood from in front of the mirror. "Why does everyone feel the need to come to my house today?" I mumbled bitterly.

I headed down the hall and into the back room. I didn't hesitate as I did last time. I simply pulled the door open quickly, an annoyed scowl on my face. I felt my mood lighten as I saw Black Star standing there in a ninja suit. It was all black, with parachute pants and a tight black shirt. He had a tail like thing hanging from the back of his shirt and a row of bracelets on his wrist. He dressed up for the festival. I had to admit that he was handsome. The way I could see the muscle through his shirt sent me turning red again.

"You should be happier to see..." He stopped short as his eyes looked over my dress. He seemed dumbfounded as he stared at me. "What's wron.." I began to whisper but his hand shot up to cover my mouth. He turned his face away quickly. I attempted to look at him but he simply pushed me away. I frowned from below his hand. He lifted his other hand to cover his mouth and cheeks.

I put my hand on to his and I gently pulled it away from my lips. "Are you.. Okay?" I asked softly. He turned to look at me his other hand still covering his face. I could see a bit of red on his cheeks. "Is it bad?" I asked. I held his fingers loosely in my hand. I played with them nervously. "No!" He said suddenly. "You're just..." He covered his face again as he thought of the right thing to say.

"Hey!" I said puffing out my cheeks. "Breath taking," he whispered looking back at me. I'm sure that my face was now as red as his. He pulled his hand away from mine. He cleared his throat nervously then pulled off a light blue beaded bracelet from his wrist. "I was going to tell you about the festival tonight but it seems that someone has already beat me too it," He laughed gently as he held the bracelet in his hand. "Yeah, Maka came over," I said pointing down the hall towards my room where she was still sitting.

Black Star simply nodded then looked up at me. "I also came here to give you something," he said softly. He leaned closer to me and took my hand once again. He pushed the bracelet up my hand and settled it on my wrist. "It's an important bracelet," he started, he took my hand in his and interlaced our fingers. "Its part of the festival. It shows your connection to the area, to the people here." He showed me a matching bracelet on his wrist. "It's your connection to me," he said with a wide smile.

I looked down in awe at our hands. We were held together by beads of the same color. I squeezed his hand lightly then looked back up to him. His eyes filling me and my senses. "Are you in the festival?" I asked him. Our voices were coming at as whispers as we spoke. "Yeah," He said never looking away from me. I could see the reluctance in his eyes, "It's something... that I have to do."

He seemed unsure, as if he didn't really want to do it. "You don't _have_ to do anything," I stated. He smiled and shook his head, "Well you don't know my family." We stood there for a moment in silence until I spoke up, "Will you tell me someday?" I asked, "Tell me everything about them?"

His smile fell and he seemed in thought for a moment. Before he could speak I interrupted him, "If you're afraid that I will hate you then you don't have to worry. There is no way that I could ever dislike you. You make me feel safe and some how you make me happy. I could never hate you because of your family, because they aren't you." I felt like a stone wall, unwavering in what I had said. Black Star seemed surprised then he melted into a toothy grin.

"You're something else," He said with a full-hearted laugh. "Someday," He said, "I'll tell you everything." I heard Maka shuffling down the hallway, Black Star must have heard it too because he dropped my hand from his. "Hey," Maka said awkwardly as she came beside me. "I think we should head out... unless I'm interrupting," She said nervously. She had an embarrassed expression on as she smiled at Black Star than to me.

He seemed uncomfortable with her presence. "Go," He said looking at me with a smile, "I'll see you after. Meet me where we first met." He turned on his heel and walked away. He went down the stairs to the sea and disappeared. "Sorry," Maka said turning my attention to her. I smiled weakly, "It's fine." I was lying.

Maka didn't seem to notice. She smiled wide then put her arm into mine. "Okay let's head out then!" She said pulling me out of the house and closing the door behind me.

-wave-wave-

By the time the ceremony was going to start it was nearly 7 pm. Maka and I had met up with Soul, Patty, Liz, and some other kids from the town. They introduced themselves but I didn't care enough to remember their names. One of them continued to hit on Maka and Soul seemed like he was going to explode as he watched them. He didn't do anything though, I watched him glare daggers at the kid yet he just stood there.

Maka pushed passed the boy that was hitting on her and then came up to me with a look of annoyance. "Oz talks too much," She said. She crossed her arms and leaned towards me, "He's a pain in the ass," She said whispered before laughing at herself. I wasn't sure how to respond, since I didn't know any of these people. All I knew was that they were all going to be my classmates come fall.

"The show starts in a few minutes," Soul said, he came up from behind me and made me jump. He chuckled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I shrugged it off and looked to Maka. "Are you going to watch?" She nodded quickly, "It's the coolest thing ever!" She said bouncing with excitement. "They have fire and fighting!" Soul chuckled at her, "It's not _that _exciting," he said honestly. Maka pouted at him. She seemed to do that to everyone. And I would be lying if I said it wasn't cute.

There was the sound of drums in the distance and the festival went silent. Maka pulled me to the front of the crowd and whispered, "It's starting."

I had never seen anything so terrifying in my life. There were fire bombs being thrown into the field and landing right near the crowd. One fell 20 feet in front of Maka and I, we could feel the heat radiating from the ball. "It's dangerous up here," a voice said from beside me. I looked over to see Liz quivering. "Don't be afraid, Sis!" Patty said from beside her. She laughed and patted Liz's arms enthusiastically. "It's gonna be fun!"

We watched in silence as the drumming got louder and more fire was thrown. Soon there were a band of ninjas in all black. Across from them came people dressed in black with white skulls over their heads. "Those are the Shinigamis," Maka said in my ear as she pointed to the skull covered men. "And those are supposedly the family of ninjas that killed the last shinigami," She pointed to the group in black.

The area fell silent as the two groups meet. I saw Black Star at the front of the group. Opposite him was Kid. They seemed to be staring angrily at one another. "They never got along," Maka said in my ear, "It's the family history."

What seemed like minutes passed as they stared at each other. Soon enough they were attacking, Black Star with a long sword and kid with a set of fake guns. They battled until the 'shinigami' had all fallen to the ground. Everyone cheered and the groups disappeared into the woods.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Maka asked me excitedly. I didn't know what to say to that. It was sad. Watching the 'shinigami' get killed. There was bad blood in this town. A grudge that was being held onto so tightly that no one seemed to be able to let it go. Black Star's family had done something similar to killing the shinigami. That was why he didn't want to tell me. I clenched my fists as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

Why was I saddened by something like this? Why was this so important to me?

Probably because it was so important to him.

The field emptied quickly. Maka and Soul decided to walk me back on their way home. "Why didn't you bring the bike?" Maka asked him. We were nearly at my house at this point. Soul shrugged, "I like to walk sometimes."

"You like to walk?" She asked him mockingly. Soul scowled at her, "I like to do a lot of things, Tiny Tits. Some things that you don't know about." Maka stopped short and her eyes seemed as if she was going to kill him. No she was definitely going to kill him. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She stormed off a head of us, leaving Soul and I dumbfounded behind her. Soul ran his hand through his hair.

I shook my head, "If you like her than you should just treat her better." He looked at me with confusion. "What? I.. I don't like her."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Sure, whatever." I walked past him to catch up with Maka. He called after me, "Tha... that's not true!"

My house was still empty when I got back. Not even Masamune had come home yet. That was fine with me, though. I had told Black Star that I would meet him where we first met. I made my way to the rocky shore and saw him standing there waiting for me.

"How did you beat me?" I asked walking up beside him. He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "I know my way around," He said roughly. His voice was strained as if he was hurting himself talking to me. He didn't lead on that anything was wrong through. "The ceremony was... interesting," I said. "It always is," he mumbled in response.

We watched the water move to shore for what seemed like forever. It was silent. Not the silence that we seemed to enjoy together. It was the silence that hurt. The kind that left you feeling empty. "I don't think we should meet anymore," Black Star said suddenly. I snapped my head around to look at him. "What?" I said weakly. "I don't think we should talk, or see each other, or anything, anymore," He didn't look at me. He wouldn't look at me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. He bit his lip as I watched him. He was reluctant. As if he didn't want to say these things. My eyes were beginning to sting as I waited for a response. "Yes," He finally said. I felt myself crumble. My little god was leaving me. Leaving me by myself.

I pushed back the tears. "Why?" I asked. My voice cracked and I cleared my throat nervously. I didn't want him to know that I was hurt. Why should it hurt? I barely knew him, and yet it felt as if half of me was leaving with him. He didn't look at me as he said, "Because I don't like you." I shook my head and laughed. It was a sad laugh, an angry laugh. "We both know that's a lie." He went to speak but I cut him off. "Don't."

I turned to walk back up to my house. I paused at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Goodbye Black Star." I forced myself to walk up the steps. I forced myself not to look back. I whipped the tears that had fallen and I composed myself. I didn't need him. I didn't need this. I breathed deeply as I pushed the back door to my house open. I saw the light on in the kitchen as I walked in.

My mother was sitting at the table with a bottle of saké in front of her. I stopped short at the door frame. She never drank. Never. "What's going on?" I asked. She looked up at me, I could tell she had been crying, and smiled, "You look beautiful." She sniffed and said, "Sit down." She patted the spot beside her. "We need to talk."

I moved slowly into the kitchen and I sat down beside her. "What's going on?" I asked, "Where is dad?"

She shook her head, "I wish I could make this easier for you... The reason we moved out here wasn't because of a change of scenery. We moved here because the air quality is better." I saw tears falling from her eyes as she continued, "Honey we needed to move somewhere where your father would be more comfortable. He... he has lung cancer and he has had it for some time."

I wasn't hearing this.

"Tsubaki, I dropped him off at the hospital today because he wasn't doing so good. Your brother came with me as well."

I was not hearing this.

"I'm so sorry."

"You all knew this whole time! And no one told me!" I screamed. I stood from the spot next to her. "YOU LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME. THAT IS MY FATHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I backed away as she tried to calm me down. "Listen, honey, stay here and listen!"

I didn't. I walked out of the house and into the back yard. I made it down the steps and to the rocky shore. I fell to my knees and cried.

I cried for all the tears I had held back. I cried for my mother, my brother. I cried for my dad. And I cried for Black Star.

But mostly I cried for myself.

* * *

**Sad chapter  
****Sad ending to sad chapter  
boohoo  
There is going to be a time skip after this chapter.  
cause why not  
I promise that they will meet again  
Have faith.  
Maka and Soul will get together too  
Because I just love them a lot.  
Review please whether you liked it or not  
Feedback makes me happy  
Thank you  
-cocoa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light _Blue_ Wave**  
**AU**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
__ (Kind of based off the manga Oberaru Knife. I don't own that either!)_  


_Summary: Tsubaki is the picture perfect teenager. Happy, popular, a well-known model. But when her family gets up and moves to the country side she begins to fall into a deep depression. As she slowly falls apart, she meets a young happy-go-lucky boy from the hill above her house. He saves her life, and then brings it crashing down. _

**Another chapter  
And yes Therealotaku8 it is possible for him to get worse.  
I'm so sorry I hit you with a brick wall Dantheman23.  
This chapter will probably be like hitting you with a boat.  
I'm apologizing in advance.  
Smile D thank you for your kind words  
Guest Black Star is an idiot. Don't worry it will be ookay  
Yman Thank you for telling me that I wasn't ooc with the characters  
I tried hard to keep them as in character as I could  
I did base them off of the manga so comparing them to the manga is correct  
Skipping time skip.  
That won't happen until later  
Change in plans.  
Change in story  
I'm just as confused as you are  
Chapter 4  
Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat in my room in silence all day. A week had passed since Black Star had told me to leave him alone and a week since I found out my dad was sick. I hadn't talked much. And by much I mean that I hadn't talked at all. A dark cloud was floating over me. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into darkness and I wasn't sure how to get myself out of it. There was a knock at my door. A few moments later the door was pulled open. My mother had given up on getting me to talk to her. She figured out ways to get around the silence. It was working well for us.

"I made dinner this morning," She said softly. She was standing in the doorway and I had my back to her. She probably was wondering why I was such a freak. Why I couldn't just grow up. "I put it in the refrigerator so that you and Masamune can eat later," She said, her volume soft. She was holding back, I bet she hates me. "I'll be at the hospital all day," She stated, "You can come visit whenever you want, love." I heard her begin to walk away then stop, "I just wish you would talk to me... to someone."

She pulled the door closed and left me in my room by myself. I sat in silence. My fingers running over the blanket on my mat continuously. I was going to sit here all day, pitying myself. I was truly pathetic. My cell phone was sitting on the table on the other side of my room. It began to buzz loudly but I ignored it. I heard a banging against my wall, "Turn that shit off!" Masamune yelled to me. I shook my head and stood from the mat.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. The caller ID said Maka. I simply shut it, rejecting her call. I returned to my spot on my bed when my phone buzzed again. I raised my eyebrows and opened it a text message was waiting for me. It was from Maka.

_'Please answer me! What's going on Tsu?'_

I stared at the text sadly. Maka was so kind, so thoughtful. I hated myself for treating her this way. I hated myself for being this way. I laid back on my mat and closed my eyes. I wanted to be better, but I didn't think I ever would. I was a liar, I was jealous and I was angry. I was jealous of Patty, I was angry towards Massamune and my mother, and I was a liar to everyone. Especially to myself.

When I opened my eyes again it was around 5 o'clock. I was spending the last weeks of July sleeping through the day. It was no way to spend someone's summer vacation. I sat up in my mat and scratched my head. I felt my stomach growling at me. My mom had left food for Masamune and I. Which meant that I had to actually sit and talk to Masamune when I served it. I wasn't looking forward to having to deal with him.

I stood up and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I heard the TV on in the living room. I sighed in relief. If Masamune was in there then I wouldn't have to deal with him and odds are after I finished warming up dinner he would go back in and leave me alone. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the food that my mom had cooked.

"Well look whose up," I heard from behind me. My back stiffened as Masamune walked into the room. "What have you been doing all day loser? Sitting in your room, writing sad poetry about the little boyfriend of yours dumping you." I spun around to glare at him but he simply laughed. "What like no one knows? Everyone seems to just leave you behind baby sister. It's probably because your pathetic." He smirked evilly at me as I stood there dumbfounded. Why was he doing this? Why was he treating me this way?

Tears stung my eyes. "Are you going to cry? Scream? Why don't you go jump in the ocean and drown for attention." I felt myself going from sad to angry. I did want to scream. I did want to jump in the ocean. I took the container of food and threw it straight at his face. It hit him square in the face. When it fell to the ground I noticed that his lip was starting to bleed. "What the fuck!" He yelled. He started to come after me but I took off. I made it to the end of the back yard. He stopped in the doorway and without a second thought I turned around and flipped him off.

"Whatever baby sister!" He yelled after me, "You'll always be a little shit! You will always be someone's second choice!"

I stormed down the stairs pretending that I couldn't hear him calling after me. I stepped to the furthest rock on the shore and looked out at the water. I wanted to calm down, I wanted to breath. But I couldn't. My chest was tight and my heart was pounding in my ears. I needed to be in the water. I needed to be filled to the brim with it. I started stripping. My sweater off first then my shoes and my socks. I jumped in. As I did I heard a girl scream out in fear.

The water surrounded me welcomingly. It caressed my skin and pushed me lower and lower and further and further out to sea. I enjoyed it, the way the water coursed through me, the way it dominated my senses. I kept my eyes closed as the feeling of death started coming. My lungs were burning with an intense fire. I loved it... the feeling of suffocating.

I opened my eyes only as I felt the sea shift around me. Above me was my little god. The god of the sea. His hair mixing with the ocean. His eyes burning into me, as intense and strong as the sun. He sent me reeling. I didn't reach out to him. I just wanted him to let me go. He grabbed a hold of my face. He didn't hesitate to push my mouth against his.

The softness sent my head spinning. I was drowning and the sea was kissing me goodbye. The god pushed my lips open with his own and blew air into me. I felt it fill my lungs and the fire subsided. I tried to push away as he blew more air into me. He held me strong however and I was weak against him. His lips left mine and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist. He swam as fast as lightning to the top of the water. I attempted to kick and squirm away but the lack of oxygen had destroyed my strength.

We broke water quickly and it reminded me of the first time I had fallen in. We were together then too, he was holding me then too. "What the fuck was that?" I heard him yelling. My ears were still filled with water. I couldn't hear, only the muffled sound. "What is wrong with you!" He lifted me up and dropped me on the rocky shore. The water spilled from my ear in that movement and I could hear again.

"Is she alright!" I heard a female voice yelling, "Is Tsubaki okay!" No one responded to her. I didn't know who it was but a feeling in my gut told me it was Patty. "Why did you do that!" He screamed above me. I could barely open my eyes as I looked up to him. Black Star, my little god. He was on his knees beside me, his body hovering over mine. His warmth was the only thing keeping me awake.

"Why did you do that?" He asked his voice ten times softer. He was crying the tears smacking me on my cheek and onto my face and lips. I had never seen someone cry so hard before. At least never for me. I reached up my hand whipping away the tears. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I almost lost you," He whispered. He brought himself down until his face was in the crook of my neck. I curled into him, his warmth driving me wild.

Who ever was in the distance had been forgotten. It was Black Star and I. It was all that mattered, it was all that I could feel, all that I could sense. I gripped his shirt tightly and cried along with him. I hadn't wanted to die. What had I been doing? Why had I given in? Why wasn't I stronger than that? He pulled away and I made a sound of protest. It was only for a moment that he left me. He stood up and then scooped me into his arms once again.

I opened my eyes more and looked over his shoulder to where I could see Patty and Kid standing. Patty's face was filled with something along the lines of sadness and understanding. She looked at me as if saying, 'I give up. You can have him.' Black Star turned around to face them. "I'm taking her home." He called, "Don't worry, I have everything under control." Kid nodded and put his arm around Patty as if to pull her away.

Black Star held me tighter as he walked around the rocky shore avoiding the steps to my house. I didn't have to speak out loud for him to know I was confused. "I'm bringing you to my house," He said, "I live alone. So it's easier than having to explain to your family." I nodded and hid my face against his chest. I listened to his heart beat which sounded like the beating of a drum, loud and warm and rhythmic. "Don't fall asleep," He said loudly to catch my attention.

I opened my eyes and stared at him as he carried me away from the sea and up towards his home in the mountains. His face was full of pain and an emotion I didn't understand. He got me to the top of a hill and the darkness of the woods surrounded us. I looked up to the trees that guarded us from the sun. It was cool and I felt myself shivering. "Cold," I whispered. My voice sounded terrible. My throat was sore and ripped apart from the lack of air and probably from not speaking for so many days.

Black Star pulled me in tighter, so tight that I was molded against his muscle. "Almost there," He said. He turned down a gravel path that led to a small cottage like home. It was wonderful. A light shade of blue with stars hanging from the porch like wind chimes. He stepped to the front door. "Can you open it?" He asked. I reached out my hand and twisted the door knob. It came open easily despite my weak arms.

"Good girl," He said pushing me through the door and into the empty home. He walked through the dark rooms and straight into the bathroom. He placed me in the tub turned on the hot water and began peeling off my clothes. I was left in nothing but my underwear. The warm water came around me and I sighed in relief. "Better?" He asked sitting on the ground beside the tub. I nodded. I leaned forward until my forehead was against him. Black Star closed his eyes as I stared at his face. "Don't leave me," I whispered.

He opened his eyes then and shook his head, "Never again." He took my face into his hands and pulled my lips to his. It felt so much better then under water. It was warm and sweet yet salty from the ocean. He opened his lips and his tongue brushed against my lower lip. His hands fell into my hair and around the back of my neck. He pulled me closer until I opened my lips against his.

Our tongues danced against each other in harmony and I held on to his arms for support. I was falling into him. I was in infatuated and I was in love. We pulled apart finally and we gasped for air. He held me close to him and didn't let go. After several seconds he was pulling his shirt off and joining me in the warm tub. He sat behind me and pulled me against him. I leaned back into his chest and breathed in deeply. I was finally safe, I was finally going to be okay.

After I had stopped shivering Black Star stepped out of the bath tub. He helped me out and dried me down with a fluffy towel from his closet. "You're clothes should be dry," He said, "If not you can borrow something of mine." I nodded as he wrapped the towel around me and covered my partially naked body. He began to walk out of the bathroom to get my clothes when I stopped him. "Thank you," I whispered. He smiled sadly at me, bringing a hand to my cheek and caressing it. "I told you that If you ever fell in that I would jump in after you."

With that he left the room. My legs suddenly felt weak and I leaned over on the sink. I was losing myself to him. He was becoming my world. I was so in love that it was beginning to hurt. I didn't think I would ever fall in love. There were guys that were around me but nothing like this, nothing that made me weak. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I turned to look. My face was pale, under my eyes was bruised and around my mouth was bruised as well. I had begun to die, my blood vessels had popped from the suffocation. I looked as if I was the walking dead.

I pushed my hair away from my face and sighed. How could he care for me when I was a complete mess? The door swung open and Black Star walked in with a pair of sweat pants and a yellow tank top. "They're still wet," He said handing me his clothes. "You can wear this for now." I nodded and thanked him as he walked out again. I changed and pulled my hair into a messy wet bun.

When I looked half way decent, I left the bathroom. I finally got to get a good look around his small house. I was now standing in Black Star's bedroom. It was plain with a mat on the ground and a small dresser opposite it. It was dark and the walls are unpainted, as if he doesn't really live here. It seems more like a hotel. I see that Black Star is standing on the far side of the room looking out his back window. He doesn't hear me come up behind him.

I lean into his back and he turns around in surprise. "I didn't know you were behind me," he says flustered. I laugh lightly at him, "Sorry," I say, "Didn't mean to scare you." He smirks and pulls me into a big hug. It's warm and comfortable. "It's okay," He laughs. "I was just looking at the view," He turns me to look out the window. It is a nice view. The trees that shadow his property frame the ocean view. The warm sun seems so welcoming out there and I wish I could be out standing in it. "Can we go outside?" I ask looking over to Black Star. He shrugs, "Sure why not."

A moment later we are sitting on a blanket in the setting sun in his yard. Black Star made me a cup of tea hoping that it would settle my nerves. It was working wonders as we sat side to side. My leg pressed against his. I was content, a better feeling that I have felt in the last few weeks. He hadn't asked me why I had jumped into the sea like that. I was very glad that he didn't. I was worried that I would have to tell him about my dad and about how I felt about him leaving me. Which made me wonder, if he liked me so much why? Why did he leave?

I opened my mouth to talk but the sound of Black Star sucking in a breath stopped me. His hair was shadowing his face sadly. "I wanted to apologize, for back then," He said slowly. I tilted my head not really understanding him. He looked up at me and sighed at my confusion. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it over mine. Without a second thought I twisted my hand and laced my fingers with his. "When I said we shouldn't talk," He shook his head, "I was ashamed of myself... of my family."

I squeezed his hand, "Don't be." He laughed harshly and shook his head, "You don't get it. If you only knew..." I dropped his hand in annoyance. I slapped my hands to his shoulders loudly and stared at him intently. "No, I don't get it. But that's fine, I don't need to get it. None of that matters. You and I are all that matter. Not your family, not your history, none of it." I shook him with each word. His eyes widened as I yelled at him. "I like you and I don't think that anything could ever change that." I shook him some more before releasing him from my death hold.

"So stop saying that I wouldn't understand and that it will change if I knew. Nothing will change, Black Star. So if it makes you happy you don't have to tell me. Cause it doesn't matter anyway," I sat back into my spot. He was frozen with a wide-eyed confused look on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting me to react in such a manner. He was probably upset that I was treating him so harshly.

It didn't take him long to return his features back to normal. However a moment later he was falling back onto the ground in laughter. I looked at him in shock. "W..Wh..Why are you laughing!?" I yell in embarrassment. Oh god what did I do wrong? Does he think I'm a joke. "Black Star!" I yell. His eyes are watering as he rolls around in laughter. I want to hit him but I refrain from doing so since I don't want to accidentally hurt him or make him angry. After a few moments of more uncontrolled laughter I lose my resolve. "STOP!" I slap him in the stomach and he groans loudly clutching himself.

"Ow, Tsubaki," He coos. I put my hands on my hips as I lean over him. "What was so funny?" I ask bitterly. He laughs and whips his eyes with the back of his hands. His face is light and his eyes are looking into me with something I can only translate to as love. "You are," He says. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me down on top of him. I lean into his chest and puff out air in defeat. "I didn't think I said anything funny," I mumble against his chest. My skin is nearly on fire as I'm laying flush on top of him. Here I am, laying tight against Black Star. My face begins to heat up dramatically.

He sighs and says, "You sounded just like Soul when I first met him. He said it didn't matter, that he didn't care, that he liked me no matter what," He began to chuckle again, his chest lifting me up and dropping me down again. "Keep in mind we were 5 and it wasn't with such conviction," He chuckled again and I smiled at the way his chest vibrated. Why was this boy so intoxicating?

"Thank you Tsubaki," He says suddenly his voice becoming serious. "For what?" I whisper leaning up so I can look into his eyes. The ocean fills me when we stare into each other. It is the look that sends me reeling, it enchants me. I feel the ocean warm my skin and brush against me. It's only him, as his hands run up and down my waist.

"For being amazing. For accepting me. For living," He says with a sad smile. Without feeling it coming or knowing why, tears begin to run down my face and smack Black Star's dramatically. He smiles widely at me and laughs. He removes his hands from my waist and places them on my face. "Don't cry," He whispers our brushing against each other as he pulls me closer. "If you cry, all I want to do is cry too."

~waves~waves~

I walk into my house when it's already incredibly dark. Black Star walked me home by the rocky shore since the woods were far to dark to go through all the way down the hill. My house is quiet as I sneak in. I hear a clatter in the kitchen and a voice say, "Tsubaki? Are you just getting home?" I look in and see my mother cleaning dishes. She smiles sweetly at me. "How was your day? Where have you been?" She places the plate in her hand on the counter. Her face falls as she steps towards me. "Have you been crying?" She takes my face into her hands and examines me thoroughly.

"What happened?" She asks her voice filled with concern. She pulls me into a hug and I can't help but smile. It's becoming so much easier all because of Black Star. "Can I come with you to see dad tomorrow?" I ask her.

She pulls back and looks at me in surprise. She hasn't heard me peep a word in a week. She seems as if she has just seen a ghost. Soon a warm smile spreads across my mother's face. "Yes," She says happily, "We will go tomorrow. Just you and I." She pats my cheeks softly and laughs. "Now help me do the dishes that your slob of a brother left behind him," She says cheerily. Who knew that those small words could make my mother so happy.

I smile as I walk up beside her and grab a towel. It is finally time to get my life back together. I have wallowed in self-pity for far too long. I was finally going to be okay, thanks to my little god.

* * *

**What if that was the ending?  
Hahahaha, it would suck  
I was thinking while I was writing the last sentence that it sounded like the end  
Of course it isn't I wouldn't be a good  
fanfic writer if I didn't cause lots of pain and misery  
I promise it will be happier now  
I'm also thinking of doing a sequel based on Soul and Maka  
We will see  
ALSO the quality of my writing in this story is going down  
I will try harder to do better for the next chapter  
Thank you for the support  
Review if you enjoyed or if you didn't  
love you all  
Cocoa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light _Blue_ Wave**  
**AU**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
__ (Kind of based off the manga Oberaru Knife. I don't own that either!)_  


_Summary: Tsubaki is the picture perfect teenager. Happy, popular, a well-known model. But when her family gets up and moves to the country side she begins to fall into a deep depression. As she slowly falls apart, she meets a young happy-go-lucky boy from the hill above her house. He saves her life, and then brings it crashing down. _

**WHOA, I'm actually updating**

**Is this real life? **

**I was on haitus for a while and will be again**

**I will explain more at the bottom.**

**I apologize in advance**

**Here is chapter 5 **

**fluff fluff fluff cause I wanted it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nothing really changed after I found out about my dad being sick. I went to see him a few times, we talked about movies and my new 'friends' that had, somehow, came to be a big part of my life. I mentioned Black Star only a few times. My dad was curious about the mysterious boy who had made me smile again. Black Star asked me to take him to the hospital with him, but I refused. That would just make everything too real.

It's been a few weeks. My arms were aching as I carried out another heavy pale of laundry to the back yard. My mom has been in the hospital all day and wouldn't be home until much later. I was the housewife in her place. I cooked for Masamune, who was leaving tomorrow to go to the city, and then decided to clean the kitchen when it got too dirty. Maybe I was just keeping myself busy, something to keep my mind off of life, at least for a little while.

I dropped the container of wet clothes and sheets on to the ground near the clothes line. We have a dryer, well had, it broke when Masamune tried to put too much clothes in it and a pair of shoes. Now we have a pile of metal next to our washing machine where the dryer used to be. I hummed to myself as I pulled a shirt from the pile of clothing. I hung it up and groaned when the wind blew it into my face. I was not made to be a house wife. I should be in the city, watching television in our old apartment as the dryer hummed behind me. I wouldn't need to get my feet dirty and strain my back. I could go shopping whenever I wanted and work at the modeling agency. That was my dream... to be a model. But now I'm here.

The largest sheet was the heaviest as I ripped it from the basket. I was starting to feel my bones melting in my arms. Manual labor was not something I did often. I hefted the sheet over the line and clipped it on, when I heard a familiar clicking sound from beside me. I looked around and saw a flash of blue. I ripped the sheet out of the way to see Black Star standing, shirtless, in front of me with my camera in his hand. His smile was wide and goofy, but something ticked me off. Something made my blood boil. "Can you not?" I said shoving my hand in front of the camera lens as he lifted it to his eye to take another picture.

He lowered it and frowned at me, "What?" He asked. He wrapped the cord around his wrist and allowed the camera to dangle next to him. I glared at the contraption as Black Star looked at me worriedly. "I just don't want my picture taken," I said stepping back towards the linens and continuing my earlier struggle with the sheets. I heard Black Star sigh, "You were a model back in the city right?" he asked. I froze then quickly shrugged it off. We had talked about it... my life before we moved to the country. Black Star and I talked about a lot of things and when he had asked about my life in the city I felt like I had to tell him all about modelling. He wanted to see pictures and when I showed him he stole one for himself, claiming that I would be with him always, even if it was just a photo.

"How did you get my camera anyway?" I asked changing the subject. He seemed to get caught off guard but he moved on quickly. "Don't change the subject," He said tsking at me. I simply rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "And where is your shirt?" I asked. He looked down and shrugged before saying, "It was too hot for a shirt." I chuckled lightly and shook my head, my earlier anger gone. He knew just what to say.

"I got your camera from your room of course," He said suddenly. Never mind, the happy mood was gone. "Black Star!" I whined. He smirked wide, that boyish smirk that made my stomach cramp and made my knees weak. He had a control over me that I would never understand. "I was going to surprise you when I saw you doing laundry, but I thought that you looked so wholesome and cute that I wanted to take a picture." He lifted the camera and snapped a photo quickly before I grabbed it from him. "Stop that," I said. I gently placed the camera near the clothes basket and looked back to him.

He had a smug look on his face as he said, "You were a model, right? I mean you had proof and everything."

"Yeah," I mumbled as I slung pair of pants over the clothes line. "Then don't you love having your photo taken?" He forced himself into my view from behind the pair of jeans. "I did," I said. I looked over myself. A pair of ugly, over sized, overalls, a stained green tank top and my hair must have something growing in it at this point it was such a nest. "I look terrible. I'm becoming a country bumpkin!" I shouted throwing my arms up. I was exasperated. I was annoyed and all I wanted to do was cry.

Black Star caught on to my hysteria. His hands were on my face before I could let out another word.

"You're beautiful," He whispered so close that I felt his breath against my skin. "I was," I corrected. He snorted, the noise startling me. He moved my face to one side and then the other and then up and down. I furrowed my eyebrows but said nothing. What was he doing? "All I see," He began, "Is a girl."

"Oh thanks..."

"Not done," He silenced me with a stroke of his thumb over my lips. "You have the biggest brown eyes ever, the sweetest smile I have ever seen, the softest hair I have ever touched. Although, at this point in time, it could really use some brushing." I rolled my eyes at him as his smile returned. "You're beautiful," He repeated. Without hesitating he pulled me down to kiss him. I had realized 2 weeks ago that I would never get used to the way he kissed me. As if he was dying and it would be our last. His lips were warm and they drenched me in the feeling of the ocean. The smooth water against my skin where ever he touched, the saltiness whenever he opened his mouth against mine. I was just beginning to melt in his hands when he slowed down and pulled back.

I stared at him as his mood shifted. His earlier happiness was now covered in a dark cloud. He was looking over my shoulder at something, and when I spun around I saw what it was. Masamune was standing by the back door, his eyebrows raised and his lips pulled into a devious smirk. "Look at my little sister," he said suddenly. I felt Black Star stiffen beside me. He dropped his hands from my face and my skin suddenly felt cold without him there. "Whoring yourself around to the local boys are you now? I expected as much from how you were back in the city. But this," he said motioning towards Black Star, "Is a downgrade, little sister, I didn't know you were robbing the cradle now too." He chuckled darkly, "What's next the mailman?"

Black Star made an inaudible sound as he began to push past me. His fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning a stark white color. I grabbed onto him and pulled him back to me. I ran my hands over his muscled arm and brought my lips to his shoulder. He relaxed at my touch but the fire was not gone. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth?" He blurted from beside me, "You don't fucking talk to her like that."

I ran my hands up and down his arm, the hot tears threatening to fall. I was better than that. I held back all sadness until Masamune was gone. I was not going to show him my weakness. Masamune's hefty laughter burned my ears. "Calm down," He said with a wave of his hand, "I was only messin'. You should take that stick out of your ass, boy. Or maybe I could shove it up further so it impales your small brain. Do not tell _me_ how to speak to _my _sister." And, then the door slid shut with a bang. Black Star began to pull away from me but I continued to hold him to me. There was no way I was going to let my brother and my boyfriend start a fight in my back yard. I would hate to have to do the laundry all over again.

Black Star looked up to me and relaxed. He pulled his arm out of my grip only to wrap it around my waist. He pulled me close until I felt like I couldn't breath. I knew that he was passionate and I knew that he was angry. But this was anger that I had never seen before. If I hadn't held Black Star back he probably would have beat the shit out of Masamune. Or worse, he actually might have killed him.

I lazily dragged my lips across Black Star's neck. He hummed into my shoulder and then quickly pulled me into a kiss. All of his frustration melted as he smashed his lips to mine. At first it almost hurt, but I got used to it. The pace, the passion, the quick movement of his lips against mine. Before I knew it his hands were on my waist and pulling me forward. I was held tight against him and I felt my resolve to ever pull away melt. I wanted to kiss him forever. I wanted to kiss all of his anger away, his fears, his unhappiness, as I was doing now.

Moments passed until we both needed air. We pulled inches away only to lean our foreheads against each other. "I'm sorry," He whispered. I shook my head, rubbing my forehead against his. "Don't be. You were just standing up for me," I whispered. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "He shouldn't talk to you like that."

"But he does," My voice was nearly a squeak. I didn't let Black Star speak as I quickly kissed him once more before pulling myself from his arms. "Help me finish the laundry," I stated. He did. In silence we hung up all the clothes and linens until the line was full. I grabbed the camera and handed it to Black Star before picking up the basket. We walked inside in silence. Masamune was no where in sight and I thanked god silently for that. I pushed the basket towards the laundry room without leaving the entrance. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, "Maka should be at the park with Soul. You know, it's something to pass the time." He nodded and took my hand as we walked out of my house and through the back yard. We were taking the rocky way. His favorite way.

I felt like Black Star was happier by the ocean. He was definitely much calmer. He needed the salty breeze in his lungs whenever he was upset, especially after an argument like the one he just had with Masamune. His thumb ran soothing circles over my hand as we walked down the steps and to the rocky shore. It was a calm day, summer was ending soon and you could feel the breeze changing as the season did. I enjoyed the breeze, which was light and cool, especially after doing laundry all day. Black Star hesitated for a moment as we got closer to the water. I looked at him with a knowing smile as he looked longingly at the water.

"Do you want to jump in?" I asked looking at him fondly. He turned to me and smirked like a child, "Maybe on the way back." We reached the park in no time. I took the camera from Black Star as he went to join Soul on the dangerous looking climbing gym. Maka was sitting on the swing below the jungle gym with a wide smile on her face. "I thought you said you had stuff to do," She said with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flashed to Black Star and then she winked, "How was doing that _stuff, _huh Tsu?"

"Maka!" I said before rolling my eyes. I dropped to the swing beside her and swayed back and forth. "I had to help around the house. With my mom out and all... there's a lot to get done," I said with a sigh. Maka looked me over and shook her head, "You need a break."

"I don't get breaks," I said warily. It was true, living with Masamune rarely gave me a break to do anything. I had to clean up after him, cook for him. It was like living with a grown baby. "I know. Soul and I will come over and help you clean, tomorrow, then we can go take a break. Maybe go into town... go see your dad," Maka hesitated as she mentioned the last part. She looked me over nervously.

"It's fine Maka," I lied, "You don't need to say it like that." She frowned and paused for a moment, "You're a terrible liar," She stated quietly. Before I could open my mouth to lie and tell her that she was wrong she was talking again. "Come on Tsu!" She took my hands into hers, "We just want to help. Besides, I have been dying to meet your dad. From what your mom has told me, he is a riot!" Maka laughed to herself then pouted. "Please, Tsubaki!" She begged.

I snapped my eyes away from her. I couldn't ignore those green orbs of death. "Fine," I snapped, cutting off the annoying sound of her eyes pouting at me. "If you help me do the laundry and cook for Masamune, then yes we will go see my dad tomorrow." Maka cheered and pulled me into a hug. I moved the camera, which is now around my neck, out-of-the-way so she wouldn't crush it between us. "Yay! I can't wait!" She cooed, "Hey Soul! I know what we are doing tomorrow!"

He looked down at us from the top of the jungle gym and frowned, "Wha..? What did you sign me up for Maka?!" He yelled. Her response was an evil laugh that I couldn't help but smile at. Maka turned to me and whispered, "Can I say that part of the deal is that he has to wear a muumuu." I snorted out loud then shrugged, "If you must." Maka victory fist bumped and laughed evilly. "What now?" Soul yelled from above us. I looked up to the top of the jungle gym to see Black Star looking off into the distance. He wasn't acting himself. Not after running into Masamune. I pulled the camera to my eye and snapped a quick picture.

His hair wasn't just as blue as the ocean. It was also as blue as the sky.

Waves~~~waves~~~~waveS

Black Star and I waved our goodbyes to Maka and Soul before starting down the hill to the rocky shore below. Black Star tucked his hands into his short's pockets pulling mine, which he was holding, along with it. "Are Soul and Maka... dating?" He asked awkwardly. I laughed a little, that was the million dollar question. "Not that I know of," I said cheekily. I was not going to mention that they were both obviously in love with each other. It wasn't necessary. Black Star sighed in relief, "Thank god. It would be so awkward. They are like my... brother and sister and if they went out I would... Ugck" He stuck his tongue out and shook his head in disgust.

I teasingly nudged him in the arm. "Grow up," I teased. He stopped walking and looked down at the ground in thought. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and released mine slowly. He didn't speak for a moment or two and when he went to open his mouth I began to panic. Without thinking my hand grabbed at his mouth and stopped him. "Don't," I said. The panic was rising inside me and I couldn't stop myself, "This is what you were like when you said we shouldn't talk anymore. Don't do that. Don't do this. You can't do this now. I need you. I need you A LOT. And I probably don't tell you this enough but, you make me smile and you make me happy and I know I do the same for you. So whatever it is that is making you feel like this isn't working just don't, okay? We can work it out. I promise."

His eyes were bugging out of his head as I stared at him in silence. I slowly moved my hand away from his mouth, only to find that it was hanging open. He seemed like he was going to yell for a second then, without warning, per usual, he started laughing. His loud chuckles turning into giggles, then into harsh intakes of breath as if he couldn't breath. I grabbed him by the shoulders harshly and shook him. "Please stop, that sounds atrocious and I think you're going to pass out," I said loudly, "Why are you laughing?"

He stopped himself and then took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. His silliness from earlier was gone and his eyes became stern and serious. I didn't know what he was going to say next, but I was starting to sweat from waiting for it. "Do you think I look like a kid?"

I was not expecting that. "What?" I asked. I looked at him in shock as he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "Am I too short for you?" Now I felt like the one who should be laughing. "No," I said. He looked up at me seriously and asked, "Are you sure?" I cracked a smile, I just couldn't help myself. "I am so sure," I took his face in my hands and mimicked the side to side and up and down movements that he had done to me earlier. "I do believe that you will grow. And even if you don't I think you are perfect as you are now." I pressed my lips to his quickly before pulling back and adding, "Besides. I am _really_ tall. I tower over all of the girls. So it isn't you who is short, it's me that makes you look short." I winked at him.

His laughter filled me to the brim with happiness. I could listen to that sound always. "I think I might love you," He said in between laughter. The heaviness of that statement didn't really set in until he was running past me and taking a full leap into the ocean. I looked over as the water splashed around me. I was glad that he was under water, because my mouth was hanging open like an idiot. Moments later his head broke the clear surface of the water and his bright white smile greeted me. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time," He confessed before laughing and diving under again.

"What? Tell me you love me or jump into the ocean you big idiot," I whispered to myself. I snapped a picture of him as he came up for air and smiled as he pulled himself out. He sat down on the rock a few steps away from me. "It's like when we first met," He said with a big smile. I smiled back at him, "Yeah. You're wet, blue, and I'm definitely still falling in love with you."

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short and a filler more than anything. It does set the stage for the next chapter so I kind of needed to do it. Hope it wasn't too awful I haven't written in SO long. Life has gotten the better of me. I AM going off to college in the fall and I am in the middle of getting ready. I also have a ton of summer assignments to get done before I go, art school is tough man, and I am getting my wisdom teeth out on August 24th. I have a crazy schedule but I will really try and update as much as I can. if the updates seem a little slow and annoying I apologize. ): I promise I am not abandoning this story and I will quickly start updating when I can! There is my little message for ya. Also if you have are curious about stories I am working on/when I will be updating etc etc etc, go on my profile! I am good at keeping things up to date with if the updates will be a little slower or not. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**You are all wonderful and beautiful and *muah* I love ya.**

**~Cocoa**


End file.
